


Her

by ItsMickeyYouAss



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Death, One Shot, she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMickeyYouAss/pseuds/ItsMickeyYouAss
Summary: There was this girl. A new girl. A girl who liked everyone in the losers club and everyone else liked her.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I would like to think is angsty and actually good. There is a mention of someone new. There is no name for the character but it is implied that is a she. Enjoy!

There was this girl. A new girl. A girl who liked everyone in the losers club and everyone else liked her.

A girl who encouraged Bill to finish his sentence or story when everyone gave up and changed topic. She looked at Bill in the eye as if nothing was more important then him at the moment, as if what ever _he_ had to say would open the gates to another world. He liked the attention and the opportunity to talk to someone new, an _outsider_.

A girl who got along with Ben on warm afternoons and talked conspiracy theories and bonded with some boy-band music. They danced in the cafeteria knowing people were staring. They didn't care. She also became his confident when his crush for Beverly became, more like, love.

A girl who was interested in Stan’s religion and didn't mock him for being different. She didn't leave his side when they went into the mirror house and he saw _something_. She was patient with him and took him home when it was dark and no one else volunteered.

A girl who laughed at all of Richie’s shitty jokes and made some even worse for him to laugh. The one to look at Richie like he was the most handsome man and even curled his hair on the days his parents made him feel shitty. The one to hear Richie out and still think of him as the manliest man.

A girl who kneeled the first time she passed through Mike’s house and shed a tear for his family. The one to stand up for him when the bullies were dumber that day. The one to help him herd the sheep and make his clothes all itchy with their wool. And help him with his curiosity for books.

A girl with who Beverly could have actual sleepover and not feel judged. A girl who was oblivious to all the rumors and actually asked for her version of the story. The one girl she hugged and cried on her shoulder when she felt loved and trusted her enough to tell her story.

A girl who introduced Eddie to the fun of being messy and that having a bottle of germex in his backpack was called being prepared rather than paranoid. The one who gave him his first kiss when he thought he was going to die virgin. A girl who got him out of his house and told him not to worry about his mom and enjoy his youth.

A girl who all the losers loved and didn't want to loose because they'd loose any type of confidence they gained.

Their fears came true when a drunk driver hit her on her way to Richie’s house. It shouldn't have happened, not to her, to _anyone_ else. They knew that what they were wishing was bad, but they didn't care as they were in the girls hospital room.

Two women came in the room sobbing an hour after the accident. They didn't ask who they were or why they were touching the girl with such softness.

They discovered later that evening that those women were the girls parents. They were a lesbian couple. The brunette was the biological mom and the red head was her lover. Richie made some shitty joke and only the moms laughed saying that her daughter told many of his jokes at home.

After that the loosers club went home and left the girl with her moms. The next day they had school and decided to go one at a time to see her and try to wake her up.

Bill went in first, he talked and tried his best to tell her all about the past summer. No story is better than a real one, besides she liked horror stories. She listened, he talked, all day. He thought maybe the scary parts of the story would make her wake up. Just as if this were a big nightmare.

Ben took all his old books and a cassette player. He played their favorite songs and showed the girl his new choreography that he hoped they could rehearse later, when she woke up. He told her about the kiss in the cheek and the lingering hug Beverly gave him and he swore he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He explained some new theories and how they could all be connected. Once again she listened, he talked.

Stan came in next, he wasn't ready to see her, yes, she was much better, no blood in her face is what he meant by better, but white wasn't a good color in her. All he wanted was the rosy color of her cheeks and the brown of her eyes. He told her he stole the torah and read some of it to her. She always told him she wants to compare them to the Bible and see how much the stories change. He talked, she listened.

Richie ‘trash mouth’ Tozier came in next, he didn't know what to say or do, he had never lost someone _that_ close to him. Seeing the girls middle finger twitch gave him some sort of comfort. So he talked and talked and made some colorful jokes he knew she’d laugh for hours if only she were awake. Her laugh, he missed that echoing loud laugh and how she’d clap and loose air a moment before complaining that her stomach hurt, how he missed it.

Mike brought books and read for hours, if he got bored he'd change books abruptly trying to make them make sense as if it were all connected, one big story. He was giving up, but he had made her a wool blanket, he extended it and placed it on top of her. He saw her eyelids twitch, and he took her hand holding for dear life that she would wake up and tell him that he is holding on too tight, it didn’t happen.

Beverly brought flowers, and gushed about how she was having heart problems, deciding on which boy to choose. She admitted she felt bad but she held the girls hand all day. When she was going to leave she felt a squeeze and left with a smile.

Eddie brought a mud cake. He told her about his adventures in the forest and how he had placed dirt on his hair and how good it felt to scrape it of his scalp in the shower. He swore he saw her smile by the end of the visit and left.

They all had reunited in the valley where they had sealed their pact. They told each other about the little twitches and responses they got out of her. They were happy and hopeful.

Yes, it was raining but that didn't bother them, it was what made it special. The perfect day was ruined by the news of a dead friend, a funeral soon to be and rainy days were ruined forever.

They all attended to the funeral with muddy shoes and long faces. They didn't try to smile or fake the fact that, the girl in that casket had rooted in their hearts even when they promised they would never let anyone inside.

Richie broke screaming profanities at the casket waiting for the girl to get up and shush him. He broke in tears and ugly sobs, why did she have to be so cruel? Why did she give them hope? If she was going to die anyways! That’s all he repeated and that’s what everyone thought.

Her parents didn't stop him, he paced all round the casket until he decided to shake the girls corpse. Not the worst thing he’d touch, he said later. By the time an adult came to put order all he found was a group of heart broken friends hugging a corpse. Nothing new, so he turned around and left.

They decided on _forgetting_. Forgetting all about the girl, who once gave them purpose and happiness. Maybe they were being dramatic just like their parents had said, but they didn't know her.

They didn't know about her obnoxiously loud laugh, or her toothy but pretty smile that lit the place and made their homes a little less empty when ever she was with them. They didn't understand, they didn't and that made the grieving process a little harder.

Twenty seven years later when Derry needed them again, It knew what made them all shake and step back. A same fear. Her. They couldn't help but kneel because it was her. Step back because they'd never hurt her, just like they had never forget her. Because it still hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed. All so comment and kudos.


End file.
